I want you back
by ifeellikeimlost
Summary: Un mois après la séparation de Kurt et Blaine, Blaine essaie de regagner le coeur de Kurt en retournant à New York.


Depuis que Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pus ensemble, ils tentaient de vivre chacun de leur côté, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ça en avait l'air. Kurt se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et Blaine n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Kurt partout où il allait. À chaque fois, il avançait vers cette hallucination, tentant de l'étreindre une dernière fois, mais tout disparaissait entre ses doigts.

Ça faisait déjà un long mois que ça durait. Un long mois à avancer dans les couloirs de Mckingley ou de Vogue en esquissant un sourire complètement faux.

Ils n'allaient jamais oublier comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Kurt était tellement insécure et perdu à l'époque, exactement comme maintenant. Malheureusement, Blaine n'était plus le garçon confiant et heureux d'avant. Enfin, pas à l'intérieur.

Blaine voulait absolument se faire pardonner. Il voulait retrouver _son _Kurt. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était probablement impardonnable, mais il devait absolument trouver un moyen de montrer à son ancien amoureux que ce n'était qu'une erreur, _que rien de ça ne comptait plus que Kurt_. Kurt était la seule chose qui comptait, même s'il n'était plus dans sa vie.

C'est alors que, durant un long weekend, Blaine décida de partir à New York. Il arriva vers 18h le soir même. Il déposa sa simple valise dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'assit sur le grand lit pourtant si vide, puis sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Kurt était couché sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien d'autre que Blaine, même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce qu'il avait fait... Mais Blaine était son âme soeur. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Il sursauta en entendant son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa, toujours dans l'espoir que ce soit celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

« Viens me rejoindre au Battery Park. S'il te plaît. »

Kurt ne se posa même pas de questions. Il avait juste envie de se blottir contre Blaine, de retrouver son odeur de cannelle et de café chaud. Il attrappa son manteau et sortit.

L'endroit de leur rupture était toujours pareil. Blaine ne voulait pas que cet endroit soit vu comme diabolique, il voulait que ça devienne un nouveau commencement. Il se retourna en entendant son nom, murmuré, lâché en un souffle. Étonnemment, Kurt lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant lâcher son gros bouquet de fleurs. Blaine l'entoura de ses bras forts et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il avait retrouvé sa douce odeur de vanille. Ils s'éloignèrent après un long moment à pleurer et à s'accrocher désespérément dans les bras de l'autre. Blaine se pencha pour reprendre le bouquet de roses et le tendit à Kurt. Celui-ci mit sa main dans sa bouche pour étouffer un rire secoué de larmes. Le châtain prit délicatement les fleurs et huma l'odeur si familière.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt... Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais le dire assez. C'est moi qui est dans le tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. J'ai vraiment été le pire des idiots... lâcha Blaine dans un seul souffle.

Kurt n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur ce sujet. Dans sa tête, Blaine était déjà pardonné parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans lui. Il vint se blottir contre le brun encore une fois, puis glissa une main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était tellement bon de retrouver la sensation des lèvres douces de Blaine sur les siennes, sa main jouant délicatement dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant après un moment pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser après une éternité et collèrent leurs fronts ensemble. Leur respiration était saccadée, leurs mains cherchaient désespérément à sentir l'autre le plus possible.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la chambre d'hôtel de Blaine. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et se couchèrent sur le lit, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Ils voulaient juste sentir que l'autre était bien là et qu'il allait l'être encore lorsqu'ils allaient se réveiller le lendemain matin. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se donner des baisers qui les faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Ils avaient retrouvé toute leur passion d'avant. Blaine prit Kurt par la taille, ses doigts glissant lentement sous son haut pour caresser sa peau froide de ses doigts chauds.

- Je t'aime. murmura Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils finirent par s'endormir à force de se coller et de se caresser, bercés par l'amour toujours présent de l'autre.


End file.
